


Win-Win

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: A friendly game turned into a more than friendly dare which in turn turned into something really cute.





	Win-Win

The Stray Kids dorm, was hustling and bustling with business, everyone doing their own thing. 

Jisung was sat on the couch, watching Doraemon (he hasn’t gotten much time to brush up on his impressions), but the he feels the couch shift, turning his head, he sees Felix.

“Ji-sung-ie~”  
“Fe-lix-eu~”  
“Let’s play Mario Kart”   
“We play that all the time though, it gets boring.”  
“So…let’s make it interesting”

Felix wiggles his eyebrows at Jisung, causing the latter to laugh.

“Aish, fine lets play, but what’s the interesting part.”

Felix stands on the coffee table

“A 150CC GRAND PRIX, THE CROWN CUP, LOSER WILL HAVE TO DO A DARE OF THE WINNER’S CHOICE, NO BACKING DOWN!”

Jisung chuckles once again.  
“You’re on”

“FELIX THE TABLE IS NOT FOR STANDING!” Chan yelled from the doorway.

He hopped down and took his seat next to a snickering Jisung.

“You’re gonna lose Aussie boy, we’re in my turf”  
“We live in the same house.”  
“Shhhh it’s still my turf”

The two went through their character selection.  
Jisung chose Link and the matching Legend of Zelda bike,Link was the only character that wore a hat that resembled a beanie, plus he had a sword).   
Felix chose Tanooki Mario and the Cat Cruiser cart, why, we may never know. 

The two began their grand prix, trying their hardest, making little comments here and there like   
“I bet Chanbinnie hyung thinks hes like Dry Bowser.”  
“He’s more like Toad, small and cute.”

“Yah, wouldn’t you think Channie hyung would be bad at this.”  
“Most definitely.”

“Wouldn’t it be sad if Jeonginie was the best out of all of us”  
“He can never play, we can’t let that happen.”

“WAS THAT YOUR BLUE SHELL”  
“I WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, HOW COULD THAT BE MY BLUESHELL.”

And so own until they reached the final course, the most dreaded, Rainbow Road.

The score was Jisung had one, Felix had 2, a tie would mean that they wouldn’t have to do a dare, and Jisung really didn’t know what is going through Felix’s head, he can’t lose.

They were on the last lap, both leaning forward in anticipation, Jisung was in first place, and Felix was in second.

“Well, Felix I guess this is it-NONONO NOT A BLUESHELL NOT NOW!”

The shell knocked Jisung out of first, allowing Felix to win in first place.

Jisung sat there, mouth agape, as Felix ran across the dorm screaming in victory, jumping up and down, dabbing a grand total of 18 times.

“TAKE THAT SQUIRREL BOY!”  
“I-it was just lucky!”  
“I don’t think 3 to 1 is just luck Jisungie, and hmmmm what should I dare you to do.”

Jisung couldn’t tell what Felix was thinking, as much as he loved him, Felix was quite the wild card,he wouldn’t know if he’d make him wear a onesie all day outside or if he’d make him yell LEE FELIX IS THE BEST from the top of the JYPE building. Endless possibilities came to Jisung’s mind and it made him nervous, but he can’t show it, it’d make Felix give him something impossibly difficult.”

“What’s the dare?”  
“Hm…I dare you…to kiss me.”  
“Okay let’s get it over- WAIT WHAT?”  
“Just a little peck, and you have to~” Felix said, his index finger tapping his lips.

Jisung thought of terrible possibilities, and even though this wasn’t as terrible as he though (he actually kind of wanted to) it still made him nervous.

“Jisungie, I’m waaaaaaaaiting~”  
“Aish, shut up!” Jisung said, his cheeks growing pink, a cute pout forming on his lips.  
“Have you never kissed someone before?”  
“I-I have!”  
“Then this should be no problem, right?”  
“J-just close your eyes.”

Felix chuckled and closed his eyes, enjoying the fact he bothered his friend so much. What he didn’t expect was for Jisung to make the kiss linger for a few more seconds than anticipated, he thought he would just peck his lips and dasi run run run away.

When Jisung seperated from him he was disappointed at first.  
It was soft and sweet, just like Jisung.

He opened his eyes to see Jisung blushing madly, hands playing with his bangs. He was utterly adorable, Felix couldn’t help but to let out a little giggle.

“Yah! Don’t laugh!”  
“I can’t help it, you’re so cute!”  
“Stoooooooooooop”  
“My cute little Jisungie is such a good kisser.”  
“FELIX!!!”  
“Why are you yelling at me, this was a win-win.”  
“I hate you.”

Felix pecked Jisung’s lips once more.  
“We can play again if you want~”

And this time instead of accepting the challenge, Jisung lightly punched Felix’s arm, switching the TV back to Doraemon, but this time, instead of watching alone, Felix was on his side, arm wrapped around his shoulder, the two of them laughing together, and Felix sneaking little kisses when he could, laughing at how flustered Jisung would get.


End file.
